Breakfast in Bed
by joeywithtaupehair1
Summary: Tetsuhiro just celebrated his birthday. With who and how he celebrated it... we all know.


**Breakfast in Bed**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Angry red numbers blinked repeatedly in the darkened room. An arm slowly emerged from under the comforter to reach out for the alarm clock that's madly screaming for attention.

"Uhmmm..."

Tetsuhiro stopped midway when he felt movement at his right side. Senpai is stirring.

He immediately reached out to turn off the hateful alarm clock to prevent it waking him up. _"He needs more rest. After what we've done last night..."_ thought Tetsuhiro with a smile.

Once the room was blanketed in silence again, Tetsuhiro gently settled back on the bed and observed the slumbering man.

Senpai seems content, partially laying on him, tucked in the crook of Tetsuhiro's arm, with his right arm spread across Tetsuhiro's chest hugging him. He tried to move his legs to feel what he can't see under the covers and his smile grew wider when he felt that Senpai has his right leg over one of Tetsuhiro's. _He's adorable._ Thought Tetsuhiro. It's early in the morning, and Senpai has that glow that makes Tetsuhiro just want to stay in bed and bask in it as long as possible. His skin is pale, a bit peachy, with a touch of rose coloring his cheeks. His jawline, sharp, and his lips, red and plump. Despite having long hair, his features, his personality, his rough ways, scream masculinity. The very reason why Tetsuhiro was so enchanted when he first laid eyes on him.

Tetsuhiro can't help but look back to the night before. Senpai was so willing last night. His body was so welcoming and hot. He kissed Tetsuhiro back as lovingly as Tetsuhiro kissed him. Despite their blinding desire, their lovemaking last night was gentle and slow. Not their usual nights together where every move is rough and every thrust is rushed. Senpai touched him. His hands were everywhere, like a new lover trying to learn each of Tetsuhiro's edges. He had to give his all to stop from reaching ecstasy just from Senpai's feather-light touches. Tetsuhiro decided, last night is his favorite and warmest memory with his lover.

He went back to observe Senpai. Senpai stirred again and pressed himself to Tetsuhiro's side. Tetsuhiro swept the strands of hair that fell on Senpai's eyes and tucked them behind Senpai's ears.

 _His ears are cold._

Tetsuhiro pulled the sheets and covered Senpai's bare torso up to his smooth shoulders. He touched his hair, a curtain of blonde...nearly gray _. Taupe..._ murmured Tetsuhiro. Tetsuhiro decided it's now his favorite color. Senpai does not dote on his hair very much, but his hair remains... soft, like a silk curtain. Tetsuhiro bent down and sniffed the locks he loves to grab on so much when they make love. It's the anchor that keeps him steady when Senpai sweeps him off his feet, when he is drowning in pleasure. Its smell is a musk of cigaratte smoke and mint shampoo... a scent that is distinctively Senpai. Soft to the touch. Like Senpai. Yet strong. Just like Senpai. Tetsuhiro wants to hug him tight, til his skin and bones is absorbed within Tetsuhiro's being. He wants to embrace him so hard, hoping that all the love he feels for the man in his arms will be felt.

 _I am so in love with you, Senpai._

Yet he stopped himself, contented with having Senpai loosely tangled with him. He kissed the man's forehead and was about to sit up to start preparing for the day when he felt Senpai's hold on him tighten. He stared for a while to check if he will awaken. Senpai just scrunched his nose like a baby. Tetsuhiro laid back down and kissed him again. He just can't part with him yet. But he has to get up. Soon he needs to get on the train to Hamamatsu. Tetsuhiro breathed in Senpai's scent once more and sat up. Completely this time, after successfully prying the man's arm off of him gently and laying it at his side. Luckily he remained asleep.

He carefully moved around the room towards his wardrobe and donned the nearest pajama bottoms his eyes saw. He was about to clutch the doorknob when...

"Ughh... Hmmm... Mori...naga?"

Tetsuhiro's head immediately turned towards the deep and raspy voice of his beloved. Overused from last night's activities. He slowly walked back to the bed and settled on the edge. "Senpai..."

Senpai blinked at him twice and stretched his limbs a bit, revealing his torso from beneath the sheets. Tetsuhiro noted how pink the nubs on his chest are and swallowed. He wanted to feel those nubs beneath his hands again. He glanced at his beloved's upper torso. It is like a field of blooms with all the hickeys Tetsuhiro left on him, branding him his.

The man immediately covered himself with the sheets, embarrassed. The tint of rose on his cheeks blossoming into the same color as the tiny bruises on his chest. "What are you looking at?"

"Hm?" Tetsuhiro scooted closer to the embarrassed man, one hand reaching out. Finally it landed on the lump that Senpai's flat stomach makes from being hidden beneath the sheets. To Tetsuhiro's delight, Senpai did not push him away as he sat close at Senpai's side. "Good morning, Senpai. Did I wake you?"

"Hm? No..." Surprisingly, Senpai pulled down the sheets off his chest and placed his hand on the one feeling at home on his stomach. His other hand on Tetsuhiro's cheek. "You have to shave. You look like a wolf."

Tetsuhiro laughed lightly and kissed Senpai's forehead lovingly.

"Get going. You're going to be late."

"I don't want to, Senpai."

"Hm." Senpai's eyes were closed. His features calm and the earlier glow still on his skin. Tetsuhiro touched Senpai's face coaxing him to open his eyes. "I don't want to part with you just yet.

"Stop being so sentimental and get your ass off the bed." Tetsuhiro can't help but smile at the touch of rudeness. It's Senpai after all. "I still have a few hours to spare Senpai."

"Hm." Senpai shrugged his hands off and turned, now laying on his left side facing the wall, his back to Tetsuhiro. "Then why do you have to get up so early? It seems like you're dying to leave."

 _Ah. He's pouting._ "You know that's not true Senpai."

"Then stay in bed! It's Sunday for crying out loud! I still want to sleep!" Tetsuhiro can't see the touch of red that's quickly spreading on Senpai's cheeks with Senpai pressing his face on a pillow. He is fighting back his embarrassment and failing miserably.

"Hai hai. Here. This is ok?" He laid back down at Senpai's right side. Tetsuhiro fought the urge to chuckle at Senpai's expense and spooned his slightly smaller build. Still, there are the covers acting as a thin barrier between their bodies. Senpai seems to have sensed the hindrance that is the sheets, and turned around to face Tetsuhiro, tugging at the comforter signaling to Tetsuhiro that he should get beneath the covers as well. Tetsuhiro complied happily and curved himself around the mold of Senpai's body. His own sex just beneath Senpai's exposed bottom with only the thin material of Tetsuhiro's pajamas separating their skins. He felt it twitch a bit and he nuzzled his face on Senpai's hair to calm himself.

"Thank you Senpai."

"What are you thanking me for, baka?" Senpai asked. His fingers intertwined with Tetsuhiro's close to his stomach.

"For a lot of things." Tetsuhiro murmured at the back of Senpai's head, his hot breath brushing Senpai's ears that immediately turned red.

"Baka." Senpai's hold on his fingers tightened as the newly awakened man raised their entwined hands close to his chest.

Tetsuhiro kissed the skin behind the flushed ear, earning him a gasp. "Don't do that. It tickles."

"Hmm..." He went further down and kissed Senpai's nape, at the spot where his neck and shoulders meet. Senpai immediately shuddered and let go of Tetsuhiro's hand to reach back and touch the younger man's cheek, trying to coax him to stop. "Morinaga."

Sensing hesitation, Tetsuhiro tightened his hold on Senpai's waist and sprinkled feather-light kisses on Senpai's flushed back. "I love you.

"Hah!" Senpai gasped when Tetsuhiro started tracing his shoulder blade with his tongue. His body slightly shaking when the initial warmth was immediately followed by freezing cold. "You... Ah!"

"Yes, Senpai?" Tetsuhiro asked nonchalantly. He gently turned Senpai to face him and hovered on top of him.

"We just did it... last night. Why are you..." His cheeks are so red, his skin is so hot. Tetsuhiro took note of how Senpai automatically spread his legs, although shyly, to accommodate Tetsuhiro's body between them.

"Is it... ok today... too?" Tetsuhiro asked between kisses. He kissed his lips, his nose, his forehead, his reddened cheeks, trailed his jaw with his tongue and licked his way down to a rapid pulse on Senpai's neck, sucking it until a fresh bruise appeared.

In no time, Senpai became a moaning mess. Gasping at the lightest of touches and kisses. "Mori..."

"Senpai... Thank you." Tetsuhiro managed to say before reclaiming the lips that parted automatically to mold with his own.

"Hm." Senpai tilted his head slightly to the right when Tetsuhiro's tongue slipped into his mouth, grazing his teeth asking for full entrance. It did not take long for him to give Tetsuhiro what he was asking, and soon Senpai's body relaxed completely and opened himself for Tetsuhiro to touch and pleasure.

Before Tetsuhiro gives in to the lust focused in his groin, he lifted his head to give themselves a moment to breathe. He looked down at the man breathing heavily below him and admired how the glow from earlier seemed to have multiplied ten-fold, inviting him to drink from it. Senpai seemed to have noticed the lack of contact when his breathing went back to normal, and looked back at Tetsuhiro.

"I love you Senpai."

Senpai's breath hitched at the confession, as it always does whenever Tetsuhiro says it when they make love. He stared back at Tetsuhiro intensely, like he is contemplating something within him with the last bits of control he has. He blinked once, then, like a kite cut from the string that has been holding him back...

"I love you too."

Tetsuhiro froze for a bit and then smiled. So wide that his face hurt. Then he buried his face at the crook of Senpai's neck and his body shook.

"Mori-"

"That's... " Tetsuhiro lifted his head and looked at Senpai once more. It's the second time Senpai told him that. Last night being the first. He knew it took the bespectacled man all the pride he has to say those three words. But he did. And that was more than enough for a birthday gift. Tetsuhiro couldn't ask for more. His Senpai finally loving him back after so many years, is the greatest gift he could ever receive. He can't help but laugh and cry at the same time.

When his Senpai initiated the kiss last night, and told him he loves him too, all his control vanished into thin air. Then the man told him he doesn't have to control himself in the first place. At that his mind went blank with happiness. After that, they made love slowly, gently, savored each second of the aftereffects of Souichi's long- awaited confession. It was all too sweet. Too good to be true. That Tetsuhiro was afraid it was all just a dream. But now that the man is repeating the very words that Tetsuhiro waited for for almost six years, he can't help but feel assured . And the happiness he feels is too much for his body to contain.

Tetsuhiro can't help it. His body started shaking. "Thank you, Senpai."

"Baka. Why are you thanking me?" Senpai raised his hand to Tetsuhiro's cheek and caressed it lovingly.

"For what you said. And for what you let me do last night." Tetsuhiro trailed his left hand on Senpai's abdomen, sending bolts of electricity at Senpai's spine. "And for what's about to happen." He whispered huskily.

"You baka. Don't thank me for that." Senpai had to clench his teeth to fight back a moan when Tetsuhiro nibbled his ear. "That... That was..."

Tetsuhiro dragged his tongue from Senpai's ear down to his collarbone, latching for a bit to taste the droplets of sweat that formed there. "Your gift for me, yeah?"

"Baka! I didn't say that because it's your birthday! Hnn!" Tetsuhiro pushed his lower body towards Senpai's naked crotch, and the man pursed his lips tight to hold a moan. Tetsuhiro smiled at the hardness that met his own erection.

"And you said it because?" Tetsuhiro bit down at Senpai's neck and then lapped at the brand new bruise.

"Because I mean... Ah! Mori... Because I mean it!" Senpai clutched Tetsuhiro's arm as Tetsuhiro continued rubbing their lower body halves together. "Mori- naga! Ha.. Ha.."

"Yes, Senpai?"

Senpai can't breathe properly. His cock has registered Tetsuhiro's presence and anticipation started building up within him. Tetsuhiro stopped his movements for a while to give Senpai time to talk. When the man's breathing calmed down, he looked at Tetsuhiro and the younger man saw the proof of Senpai's emotions swirling behind his amber orbs. Senpai lifted his hands and curled it behind Tetsuhiro's neck, pulling the man closer to him. "Happy.. birthday... again... Ba... Baka."

Tetsuhiro let out a small laugh and smiled warmly... "Thank you."

He closed his eyes and leaned his head down, seeking the lips of the one person who means the world to him. When their lips met, he felt that from here on, everything is going to be alright. Everything is now in place. Here in these arms, he's home.

Quiet moans and heavy breathing soon filled the morning air as the couple celebrated Tetsuhiro's birthday once again. And the birthday boy, Tetsuhiro, failed to catch the train later that day.

.

.

* * *

.

After dinner...

.

.

"I told you!"

"Gomen, Senpai. I can't resist you. You were squeezing me so much I just have to do it again and again. You even asked me to cum inside you-!"

A quick punch landed on Tetsuhiro's right cheek.

"You don't have to give me a recap! Asshole!"

And they continued to bicker all the way to Souichi's bedroom.


End file.
